


Strawberries

by nik_nimmi



Category: VIXX
Genre: And strawberries too, Assume what you want, Binnie gets sad suddenly, Cute, Fluff, Hakyeon and Hongbin love strawberries, Hakyeon's there, M/M, More platonic than anything, Strawberries, but it's ok, mentioned Jung Taekwoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nik_nimmi/pseuds/nik_nimmi
Summary: He had spent blood, sweat and tears throughout the years, and he wasn't going to give up now.He would take those goddamn strawberries,  even if it was the last thing he ever did.(Or:  Hongbin and Hakyeon bonding over them strawberries (?))





	Strawberries

Hongbin was  _not_ going to lose.

He had gone through hell of training. He had broken down so many times in fear that he'd never be able to achieve his dreams. He had gone through MyDol, and had lived through the fear of getting eliminated everytime there was an evaluation. He had pushed through the stereotypes that he was just a pretty face and no more, and proved he could sing, that he could rap.

He had spent blood, sweat and tears throughout the years, and he wasn't going to give up now.

He would take those  _goddamn strawberries_ _,  even if it was the last thing he ever did._

It was all because of Taekwoon.

If had just not eaten Hakyeon's ice cream, or atleast bought another one after doing it, there'd be no problem. But no, his sorry wallet couldn't afford a small cup of ice cream.

Everyone knew Hakyeon ate fruits whenever he had cravings. So ofcourse when the older had realised he had no more ice cream to satisfy himself, he reached into the fridge to take out a container of strawberries.

Normally, that would be fine. But they were his strawberries, and he had wanted to eat them as soon as practice had ended.

As soon as his hyung put one in his mouth, Hongbin had immediately tried to snatch the rest in a failed attempt. Now here they were, moving around the kitchen like a bunch of maniacs. Hakyeon constantly trying to protect the red berries while simultaneously eating them. Hongbin was endlessly tugging him, not wanting to give up.

"Hyuuung! Give them back~!"

He shouted, trying his best to maintain a respectful tone while murdering the older in his mind. It got to the point that Hongbin huffed and sat on the kitchen stool, a pout evident in his lips. He had decided, he wasn't going to talk to their leader unless he bought him new strawberries.

After a while, he could hear Hakyeon's soft laugh. He felt the other sit down next to him. Hongbin refused to look, he wouldn't give his sworn enemy the satisfaction.

"Hongbin, look at me."

Hongbin didn't budge, but he could feel Hakyeon's eyes on him. He was just so sad. His strawberries were gone and now everything was horrible because he wouldn't have them when he'd go gaming online in an hour.

"Bin-ie, just look here."

Slowly, Hongbin tilted his head slightly. He saw Hakyeon smiling softly at him, a hint of mischief still evident in his eyes.

"Are you sad about the strawberries?"

He nodded. Those strawberries were his will to survive, the fan to his Shangri-la.

The older just chuckled and placed the container in front of him, it was half empty.

"You do know, we could just share?"

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

_OH._

 

Hongbin wanted to explode out of sheer embarrassment as his cheeks heated up.

He was an idiot. Ofcourse they could share, why the hell did that never come into his mind? All that energy wasted, when he could've finished so many strawberries.

He became sad again.

"Hey, it's ok. Come on, open your mouth."

As much as Hongbin appreciated Hakyeon comforting him, he was mildly disgusted at getting fed by the older. In all honesty, it reminded him too much of his own grandmother who'd feed him till his stomach wanted to kill itself.

"Hyung, I can eat it by myself, I'm not a baby."

"You're still the same to me."

It was just a sentence, said as a joke but it still hit Hongbin hard. It made him remember their trainee days together, the memories they made, the pain they shared. How all of them had grown so much now, but would always be the same people to one another.

Hongbin became sad again.

"Honestly Bin-ie, I will shove this strawberry down your throat if you don't open up."

Hongbin complied. He might be sad, but it was a happy sad. The one that made him realise he grew up, matured more.

Regardless of his mood, at the very least Hongbin had his beloved strawberries.

(And maybe his hyung too.  _Maybe._ )

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what prompted me to write this, but I did. It's kinda inspired from Hakyeon's Twitter post, and I found it adorable. I tried to show Hongbin's more tsundere side, idk if it worked tho. Thank you so much for reading<3 Also remember children, sharing is caring.


End file.
